Talk:Honor Under Fire
Player Testimony's * Bst99/ (W/E Sub) Recommend WHM or RDM if u get to close to AoE by accident. * Pop Gooey Gerald, Run around in circles. * Pet will stop attacking when form changes. * Movement Speed of Enemies is 12%. * Once they in-range as you are running in circles, Fight and you'll stay out of any AoE range. * It kept aggro on pet through form changing and just chased pet which made it just a circle game. *BST99/WHM Extremely easy fight. Used Falcorr. Enter BCNM, Call Pet, Buff(Stoneskin, Protect, etc.), Send Pet to fight Ahriman and sit back out of AoE range. Once the Ahriman transforms pet will return to you. Once the transformed boss comes in range send pet back after it and move yourself out of AoE range again. When the transformed boss dies, pet will again return to you and Ahriman will respawn. Once he gets close enough to cast a spell on you he will. Run out of range to interrupt his casting then send pet in. Rinse repeat until it dies. Stoneskin never broke and pet never went under 90% the entire fight. He only caught me with one -ga when I wasn't paying attention and it was Sleepga which both Pet and I resisted. --Wicked32 *Solo'd as NIN99/DNC49 with evasion gear+merits, no food/WHM buffs/restore items. First try, fairly simple, but you must be on your toes to stun. Make sure you're quick to target and Attack him when he reappears. I never hit red or any point where I thought I was going to lose. The fight started with the Arch Ahriman casting Stonega III, which I ate and quickly gained enough TP to heal myself from orange. I got in a few hits before he Blindga'd me and transformed into Volker. I stored a few finishing moves and killed the mimic, saving my TP in case the Ahriman came back with a -ga. Essentially this cycle continued, the Ahriman casting Blindga and transforming, me taking out the mimic easily, and him reappearing to immediately cast a high level BLM spell (Aeroga III, Waterga III, Sleepga II, Blizzard IV, Fire IV, Thunder IV). I was able to land Hojo and Jubaku, but Kurayami didn't stick. He would rarely hang around for more than a minute before transforming. I made sure to have as many moves up as possible, but only had to stun him twice. I also kept Kakka and Myoshu up, but they weren't necessary. Oddly enough, there was one point where instead of leaving after a Blindga, he used Hypnosis, transformed, and when he reappeared, casted Blindga. Overall, very soloable at 99 depending on your job. I was surprised just how little preparation I had to do. --Ceolwulf 01:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) *Soloed by 90BST/DNC via Swift Sieghards. Moderately difficult fight. Try to stun AoE spells and save TP for WSs on the Ahriman, but you might need to burn it on healing yourself like I did. The Ahriman likes to open the fight (and reappear after a doppelganger) with an AoE spell, so run out of range accordingly. Would bring medicines and an Icarus Wing to kill the Ahriman faster. --Khelandros 04:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed by 90BLU/RDM. Kited when Nicolaus appeared to recover and use Convert. I suggest you stun the Ahriman as soon as it pops, before drawing your swords out. Doppelgangers will go down with QC+Goblin Rush. I meleed the doppelganger till about 50% and finished it off with Quad. Continuum before he had the chance to use WS. Self light skillchain would remove a big chunk of the Ahriman's HP, so save Chain Affinity for it. --Lisamarie 22:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed successfully on second try by 90MNK/45DNC. Violent Flourish stunning all nukes is a must for this to work. I suggest using Stutter Step to get your Finishing Moves because it increases the chance of Violent Flourish sticking. The Ahriman itself isn't that difficult but each of the forms he switches to seem to have high accuracy, hit hard, and if they get a WS off before dieing can take off a good chunk of your HP. I have 1832 HP in TP gear and got down to 250ish after an 857 damage Guillotine. Whenever I had TP and wasn't in dire need of healing I hit the Ahriman with Victory Smite. This isn't a fight where you want to save TP for healing, you want to WS and end it as quickly as possible. Noteable gear: Full AF3+2, Black Belt, Revenant Fists +2. No 2hr used. --Madranta 23:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed on second try by 90SAM/45DNC, following the strategy by the MNK above. First time in, I didn't stun it's nukes, and I spent the whole fight playing catch-up, couldn't get it past 80%. Nukes hurt like hell and on transformations, melee hurts like hell, WS can be fatal. Second try, went in, Meditate x2, full-time Seigan + Third Eye, opened with Sekka/Sengi that I had to waste on Five Moons, since it transformed a few seconds in and I opened with Stutter Step. Kept steps up, and focused entirely on stunning it's nukes. Threw Tachi:Fudo after I had at least 1 move, average damage around 1500, but sometimes only hit for under 1k...without Fudo, fight may last twice as long, but probably doable. It seemed intent on casting, so I kept stunning until it got under 10% and transformed to Volker. Dispatched him, ate a nuke from him that nearly killed me, and 1 more Fudo for the win. Ate Pescatora, without it's DEF and HP bonus I likely would have died, and used a Wing during the Volker form since he did Vorpal Blade that put me at critical, and I needed the TP to heal. Didn't 2HR, but can in a pinch. --Yakattack 23:55 September 15, 2011 (UTC) *heres atleast some info since there is nothing up yet on this. theres atleast one Ahriman maybe more from the cs but i couldnt see them from where it dropped me off i went in 75blm/whm and fair gear since blm isnt my main anymore. i started off with a freeze 2 on it and did just under 1200 dmg and took it to 90% only had time to get one elem seal sleep 2 off befor it hit me with aeroga 3 and it resisted so they might be immune or more so resistant than normal (pluto's staff, spider torque, blm af coat, 2 enfeeb merits) then i warped out of there just befor it got off stone 4 lol. welp not much to go off of but i hope it is a start. XoXo Killem of Shiva 75BeST 75DRK 75BLM *Also tried with BLM75/WHM37; I think they're immune to sleep. The Ahriman casted sleepga II and thunder IV on me, but I stayed out of melee range and it didn't close the gap. Healed and tried Sleep II. At that point, after it was resisted, the Ahriman transformed into into Volker (mob name changes from Arch Ahriman to Volker) and started hitting me with sword for ~250-300 damage a hit. I'll speculate that said Ahriman can transform into either Five Moons, Nicholaus or Volker. Upon doing so, it will indicate in say, "Don't hurt me, I'm an ally!" or the like, and start to attack you. At that point I wiped - BG, Fenrir *I can confirm what was stated above. Tried solo as SAM75/DNC37, and after I kited the mob a bit to avoid its casts it turned into Nicolaus. He cast Blaze spikes and began meleeing, quite heavy damage (normal hits on me for 250-300, a crit for 400), but a 398 Tachi:Gekko put a nice chunk into his HP bar, however did not seem to silence him. Guessing he may be immune or resistant. He finished me off with a Water IV nuke for 1.1k damage. - Aryujin, Garuda Smn/Rdm, Bst/Nin, Drk/War, Sch/Rdm. :We tried this twice; once before the update that increased the level cap to 80, and once after. Our first attempt we came Blu, Drg, Drk, Sch and failed miserably. Basic battle strat with Blu tanking, DD's meleeing but holding WS's for the allied adds, Sch healing and enfeebs. Failed miserably at about 50%. Second go (win) we came with the pet setup. Bst used Lucky Luerush jug, Smn evoked Garuda (for physical attacks since eye is highly resistant to elemental magic) and used Predator Claws as often as possible. Pets tanked most of the fight and easily got hate back after each reset. This time, we had the drk save his ws's for the eye only and stun just his aga's, and the smn bloodpact the adds to kill them fast so as to mitigate damage taken. Overall, easy fight with this strat as it helps keep hate from moving all over the place and keeps mp use to a minimum for our gimped healer (me). Aug. 6, 2010. Shadowsaint, Titan *Entered as DRG75/RDM37 with Phalanx, tav taco, and the other assorted buffs. Kited til I ran into a dead end and turned to find Five Moons glaring at me. Jump did 124, High Jump did 87, normal hits from me and wyvern were doing around 17. Got him to 87% from Jump, High Jump, and about 3 normal hits before Five Moons did Vorpal Blade and for 448 and wiped me. His normal hits were doing 274 to me. Phalanx was still up. Buffs remained upon entry (unsure about TP) and EXP was lost upon dying. Suggest a blink tank. Spike damage might be helpful, such as WSs and damaging JAs. It doesn't appear that this mob has much HP, maybe as little as 1-2k, but normal attacks don't do much against it. At least not a polearm. Tekie1016 23:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Just tried this as PLD75/NIN37 & WHM75/SCH37. Lasted full 30 min, cycle was Eye >> Five Moons >> Eye >> Nicholaus >> Eye >> five moons >> eye >> Nicholaus >> Eye >> Five moons >> Eye >> Volker >> Eye >> five moons >> eye >> five moons >> eye >> Volker >> Eye >> Time up. The Ally's were easy for me to kill, with exception to Volker (tough bastard) but seemed like the Eye might have the same Hp as when it transformed. Due to being a PLD i was unable to do much damage to it. Should be no problem with some DD's to take the Eye out. ~Edit: Win PLD/NIN WHM/SCH WAR/SAM DNC/NIN. Ally forms seem like a "filler" that dont really account for anything. Eye's hp is the same when it respawns as when it transforms, Kill the eye and you win. Easy fight with some DD to kill the Eye. Good luck everyone, hope this helped. لآ Kempher لآ Midgard لآ *Won with WHM\SMN, BLM\WHM, PLD\WAR, DRG\WAR, MNK\NIN, BRD\WHM. PLD tanked most of the time, used voke especially when it changed and reset hate. mnk took some hate also with ws but didn't take dmg. the Eye got sleepga off maybe once or twice. MP was good because of the BRD doing ballad on us, had enough MP at the end to cast a holy on it. :3 the Eye's tier 4 hurt a little, nothing that a quick cure didn't fix. same thing with the weapon skills that the other forms were doing. won with plenty of time. pretty easy fight as long as you have enough people --remora 05/17/09 *(Easily killed by a party of WHM, RDM, DRK, WAR, BLU) *(Easily killed by a party of RDM, MNK, SAM, BLU) *(Killed by a party of PLD/NIN SAM/WAR RDM/DRK with some difficulty) *After reading through testimonials we went in with a group of 4 (it was pulling teeth to even get that many, apparently there is not very much interest in these fights) consisting of NIN/WAR SAM/NIN SAM/WAR RDM/WHM. We buffed up and started cutting down the ahriman, who isn't that bad in terms of fighting but I would be cautious of him potentially using Eyes on Me. The first ally he changed to was Nicolaus which did not go smoothly as it opened with a tier II -ga and then proceeded to Hexa Strike the ninja for upwards of 800 damage (through a fresh Ni set of shadows) killing him. We eventually fully wiped on the next spawn who was the galka. We were able to recover and eventually won with less than 10 minutes remaining (though, Nicolaus did almost kill another person with Hexa Strike). In hindsight it seemed as if Nicolaus was the hardest of the three and Volker was pretty simple (though I guess potentially he could use Vorpal Blade, but never did). The ninja complained of all of the allies having high accuracy so evasion builds would be recommended. Also be sure to make note that hate is reset often! I think if our red mage knew that he wouldn't of pulled hate as often. -- 14:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Duoed this with SAM/NIN and WHM/SCH. Failed 2 times before getting the strategy down on the 3rd try. It took all but 10 mins of the allotted time. We went in, used meditate until 300% TP and waited for the timer to cool down again. Start of fight SAM uses sekkanoki and soloed darkness on the Eye then popped 2hr and did light. SAM also had an icarus wing which was used later for extra damage. For gear the SAM had a good physical dmg reduction set along with a decent magic dmg reduction set which was swapped in for the -ga spells. The damage reduction set was worn whenever the SAM was taking hits. The dmg down sets are pretty vital to this, the WHM would run out of MP pretty quickly and the -ga spells will one-shot a taru. For the WHM managing MP and making use of sublimation is pretty important as well. I got pretty low on MP throughout the fight and had to rest a bit while SAM kept shadows up. Made sure to keep haste up on the SAM and slow/para/diaII'd the eye and anything he changed into if you can. Also, when he changes the hate re-sets so you should be very careful about taking hate. Me taking hate and dying is what made us fail on the first try. Second try SAM got one-shotted on the -ga spells because he didn't have the magic dmg reduction. Using afflatus solace and curing the SAM (for stoneskin) before the nuke goes off also helps. It was pretty tough but can be done :) 05:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Done this with MNK/NIN DNC/NIN and WHM/SCH, we got x5 Volker, 1 Five Moons and 2 Nicks. Volker seemed hardest as his Vorpal Blade can do 700+ dmg, while Nick being easiest due to low defense. We saved TP on the doppelgangers and used it on the Ahriman. Be prepared for instant sleepga2 / blindga everytime the eye appears or disappears. *Did this with PLD/NIN, SAM/NIN, BLU/NIN, WHM/BLM. The BLU was able to stun most -ga spells (aside from Blindga). The WHM (me) used Poison Potions to avoid getting slept (he would sometimes cast it at me instead of the melees due to hate reset from switching forms). Unfortunately, this meant I couldn't use Esuna to remove Blind from the PT, as it could (and did, once) take Poison instead of Blind, having no effect on the others. I would suggest either just dealing with Blind, or bringing Eye Drops. (We just ignored it mainly.) We didn't really have any problems, and no 2-hours were used (unless the BLU used his and I didn't notice). --Kyrie 22:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Completed this mission with PLD/NIN, SAM/NIN and WHM/SCH with some difficulty. Overall time was roughly 27 minutes. 2hrs used by all members. No deaths for any member either. Ahriman must have changed about 10-12 times throughout making it slightly difficult to get the NMs HP down. During the fight for around 10 mins, Ahriman did not change form allowing us to do substantial damage, at about 5% HP it changed 2 more times before we killed it. 23:35, February 03, 2010 (GMT) *Solo'd as 85 bst/whm using nurserynazuna pdt axe anwig-10% dt selemnus belt of note did not assist sheep instead kept distance to avoid aga eye hit sheep for 80-100 volker 100+ vorpal blade 800 five moons once did a few ws very weak nichlaus however hexa strike 1700 plus his magic caused an issue where untimely pet swap took my hp under 600 ended with 251hp 23mp after sleepga 2 hit myself and sheep at 1% one melee hit finished. Advice keep pet hp up stoneskin up keep your distace and let sheep do the work Nicolaus I removed the comment about Nicolaus being "particularly counterfeit, as he casts BLM spells rather than SCH." Even the real Nicolaus was seen casting Firaga III in a previous cutscene. He's just an NPC Scholar, so he gets to be more awesome than player SCHs. :P (For example, Zolku-Azolku is a SCH, but casts AMII spells.) --Kyrie 22:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Deletion This page should be deleted due to its utter lack of information on how to actually do this quest. Step 1: "Talk to Gentle Tiger (S) at the Entrance to Metalworks for a cutscene. It is not necessary to zone or wait one Vana'diel day." WRONG. Zone into Bastok Markets (S) from North Gustaberg (S) to see a cutscene. Step 2: "Travel to Vunkerl Inlet (S) and proceed to the bridge at (F-6). Cross it and click the ??? (which is just across the bridge) for a cutscene. " WRONG. I have no idea what you're actually supposed to do, but none of the ??? at or around F-6 do anything after seeing the cutscene from Gentle Tiger. Worthless Wiki Page is Worthless.--Evilpaul 17:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) This wiki page is correct. If you got a CS to start the mission by zoning in from North Gustaberg (S) then you are mostly likely on the quest before this one, Quelling The Storm. The Crossroads of Time page only mentions the final quest each nation has to complete and assumes you are smart enough to figure out that there is a prerequisite quest you must do first. Seeing as you made a comment on Mission 24, you must have figured out your mistake yet you didn't come back and delete your incorrect comment... Worthless Wiki User is Worthless.--Madranta 14:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC)